


Switch AU

by witchbreaker



Series: Dreaming of Roads Unwalked Snippets [6]
Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Shikaara, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker
Summary: Soulmates are rare. Soulmates with blood limits are rarer. It's no surprise that the two would interact with interesting consequences.





	1. I'll Walk A Mile In Your Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen has a pretty vibrant fandom and I've been writing AUs for it in the forum for years. I've decided to start posting the AUs to my AO3 account so that I can get them all in one place and update whenever I feel like it without disturbing the flow of the threads.
> 
> This AU is called the Switch AU. You can find the beginning of it in the We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine forum, Soulmark Fic and Discussion Thread, post #2952 aka page 99.

Shikako doesn't want to move. The sun has just peaked over the horizon. It's golden hues are shining down on the high summer grass and it's incredibly comfy. Especially since she is tired from Mom's warm ups. Yoshino just started to get her and Shikamaru to do them as soon as they got out of bed and Shikako didn't like it. It was way more effort than anyone should be putting in this early in the morning. Shikamaru felt the same as he curled up next to her on the grass.

"Come on, you two." Mom said. "You need to start the day."

"Later." Shikamaru murmured. Dad is laughing from the porch. Not literally, laughing but his eyes are crinkled in the way that he gets when he really wants too. She supposes that the sight of two toddlers wiped out from yoga is kind of amusing.

Shikako closes her eyes and wishes she could go away and enjoy the sunlight. It's not just the exercises. She was up late last night playing with her chakra and she's even sleepier than normal. She could get her chakra to glow and, flush with that success, had tried to move her shadow. Nothing had happened. At least, Shikako thinks nothing happened. She felt a little weird afterwards but not all that weird. This doesn't change the fact that Mom is being demanding and Shikako just doesn't want to deal with it right now. She wants to be someplace else.

There's a brush of something rough against her skin. Shikako opens her eyes and sees a city straight out of Aladdin beneath her. A crescent moon is just at the edge of the horizon and yellow lamp lights peak out against the black of night. She blinks.

_Did I fall asleep?_

She must have. It's the only explanation for the city beneath her or how she's suddenly changed clothes or for the sand floating around her. Shikako feels a swell of panic but it is distant. Like it is on the other side of a glass wall. Her dreams aren't usually this vivid unless she's dreaming about Before but she supposes that it was only a matter of time until her mind started blending memories with fantasy.

_Shikaku watches his children while he does his best not to laugh. They are incredibly adorable. Barely two years old and already going through training to be a ninja. His wife is doing a good job at teaching them but she's never going to get them to move without picking them up. Shikaku knows that Nara 'you can't make me move' stubbornness all too well. It is a wonderful morning until it is shattered by the most innocent question._

_"Where am I?" Shikaku watches Shikako sit up and stares wide-eyed at her surroundings. She seems surprised that she has ended up on the grass. There's something off about her that immediately sets off Shikaku's alarm bells. Yoshino can see it too if the subtle shift in her body is any indication._

_"You're outside sweetie." Yoshino explains. She moves closer, particularly to Shikamaru and Shikaku gets up. Yoshino is no weakling but Shadow Jutsu was designed to restrain without hurting the victim. Better let him work on taking down whatever has taken over their daughter and her to make sure their son is safe. Whoever it is looks up at Yoshino and their eyes get huge._

_"Who are you? Where is Yashamaru-oji?" Yoshino does not understand the significance of that statement. She couldn't possibly. As much as Shikaku loves her this is a Clan thing that outsiders should not know about. He's not sure if he has even verbally mentioned it to Inochi or Chouza. Either way, Shikaku knows that he is dealing with something more than an infiltrator. How, he's not sure. The youngest switch ever known was at least ten._

_"He's not here." Shikaku's says in his most calming tone. "What's your name little one?"_

_"Gaara." Unless the universe is performing the biggest prank of the century, this is the Kazekage's youngest child. Fuck it all._

The haunting stillness of the night is shattered by a loud and terrifying voice.

**WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?** The voice tears through Shikako's head like a jagged knife. It literally shakes her and if the sand hadn't caught her, she would have fallen off of the ledge she had perched on. **YOU'RE NOT THE BRAT.**

The voice has turned from confused to gleeful. Then came the chakra of pure hate. So much hate. It was like the Kyuubi but worse because the Kyuubi hadn't cared about Shikako. She was just an ant in its eyes. This chakra wants her dead. So very much and it wants her to feel every ounce of that. She chokes. A sob would come to her throat but she is too scared, too scared.

_Gaara's flinches and lifts up his hands to defend himself but there's nothing there. Shikaku stills and Yoshino follows his lead._

_"Stop it. Stop it! Yashamaru-oji!" He sounds terrified. There are tears forming in their eyes and Shikaku can sense his chakra swirling chaotically. Yoshino acts fast and snatches Shikamaru as Shikaku sends out his shadow. Gaara seems to recognize it as an attack and, sweet Sage, Shikako's shadow detaches from the ground and lashes out at all around them. It's in the form of uniformed blobs. A child shouldn't be able to do that. A toddler doesn't have the power._

_"Leave me alone!" There is a swirl of shadows around him now and that cannot be good. Shikaku doesn't know how their spiritual blood limit effects the other side but such uncontrolled usage will only lead into disaster. Shikaku's hit his and now it is a contest of wills. The boy is strong willed but he is torn and Shikaku has overpowered people who actually know what they are doing. The father takes over the shadows and forces them away as he physically restrains the boy. That seems to only panic him more. Shikako should have switched back by now. What is going on?_

_"We are not going to hurt you." Shikaku tries to calm Gaara. "Tell me what's wrong. We can help."_

_It's not very successful. "It hurts! It's angry again! Yashamaru-oji! Please! I need you!"_

Shikako wants to wake up. She needs to wake up but she can't. The chakra is everywhere and she can't. She can't do anything. She's choking on air. Each noise she gets out is a cut off scream.

"Gaara-sama!" A green, warm, chakra cuts through the haze as an arm wraps around her. Shikako has no idea who this is but they feel nice and she clings to them. "Gaara-sama, focus on me. It will be alright."

"It hurts."

"You have to shove it away." The voice tells her. "Push it back. It will leave if you make it."

Push it back? Were they insane? How could she push back the hate great enough to rival a Tailed Beast? She was just a little girl. She wasn't anything special. The chakra surged again and Shikako wants to go home so, so badly.

"Please Gaara-sama. You have done this before. I know you can do it again."

"I can-can't."

"You can. You only need to try. Gather your chakra and push back."

There. There really isn't another option. Shikako fumbles for her chakra and mentally wraps it around herself. For a second, she can breath again. The nasty chakra can't touch her.

"You are doing well. Keep pushing. It will back down."

Encourage, Shikako pushes her chakra outward. The other continues to retreat. The voice in her head rages but now it is just a voice. As long as she keeps pushing, the suffocating chakra can't touch her.

"Well done."

Shikako looks up and sees a face that looks vaguely familiar. Scratch that. Now that she's thinking properly, she knows exactly who this is. It's Gaara's uncle and he just called her Gaara. Somehow, Shikako has swapped places with Gaara no Sabaku. Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

_It takes eight minutes and fifty-two seconds to fully calm Gaara down. Yoshino hovers with a now very awake Shikamaru as Shikaku spends seventy-nine percent of his chakra restraining a boy that is no older than three. Gaara gets out few words that are not a cry for his uncle. Most of them speak of a voice in his head that is angry and was hurting him. Shikaku considers that, the boy's unnatural level of chakra, his ability to manipulate Shikako's shadow in a move more reminiscent of sand jutsu, and the rumors surrounding the exact nature of the Kazekage's wife's death and realizes that the universe has apparently decided to fuck Shikaku straight up the ass with a cactus. Gaara isn't just a foreign Kage's son, he is a jinchuriki. Most likely one that has an unstable seal if this incident is anything to go by._

_His little deer-heart is eternally entwined with a boy that will most likely attack Konoha. Or go insane. Right up the ass indeed._

_"Who are you?" Gaara asks again. His tears have been reduced to sniffles and whatever was going on with his body seems to have been abated. Shikaku hopes that means that Shikako is alright._

_"You could say that we are family." He tells the child. Because Gaara is still just a child. He hadn't meant to harm anyone. He had just been scared. And if the Ichibi had access to his mind, Shikaku didn't blame him for being frightened._

_"You don't look like me."_

_"Not blood family." Shikaku corrects. "But a family of the spirit."_

_Gaara looks at him all questions and Shikaku doesn't need to glance at Yoshino to know that she is doing the same._

_"My family has abilities relating to the spirit." He explains. "We use it to manipulate the body. We stretch our spirits out to connect with others. This is how we control them." It is a gross over simplification of Shadow Jutsu but it is something a two year old will understand. "Some of us, a very lucky few, are born tied to another spirit. One so important to our lives that we are already connected to them before we are born. We know who this person is because we swap spirits with them. Our body becomes their and their's becomes ours." That was the most basic function and, as like today, usually an accident. "We call these people spirit family." Soulmates is what others called them but Shikaku preferred his family's term for it._

_Gaara chews on that. As much as a two year old can._

_"Will she be my friend?"_

_Shikaku would honestly prefer that Shikako never knew Gaara but he knows that his little deer-heart will definitely be friends with this boy. She is too caring to consider otherwise. It is also clear that the question comes from a deep sense of isolation that shouldn't ensnare one so young. Like the shadow-attack, Gaara doesn't know the harm that could come from this. He just wants the pain to stop._

_"I'm sure she will be." Gaara smiles at that. The ice broken, Shikaku does his best to convince the jinchuriki not to mention this to anyone in Suna. He doesn't feel at all bad about manipulating a child into silence. The train of thought that spins off when he thinks about what the Kazekage would do if he found out Shikako was swapping places with Gaara will give him nightmares. He gets Gaara's promise of silence just in time for Shikako to come back. Shikaku has never hugged his daughter so hard._

After Shukaku was shoved back, Yashamaru took her, no him, what pronouns did you use when possessing the body of the opposite gender? inside and started cooking something on the stove. She thinks he is making a treat to cheer Gaara up. Not that Shikako wouldn't mind a snack but she's not sure how to react to all of this. There is no way she can let him know that she is not Gaara but Gaara's life before Yashamaru's betrayal is a mystery to her. She knows that he was lonely and would lose control of his powers but his favorite foods, what he did for fun, etc.? She had no clue. It would take a miracle for her to be able to keep her cover.

Luckily, Shikako didn't have to. In a blink of an eye she was back home being hugged to death by her father. The scent of evergreens and deer fill her with relief. Even better, Dad has answers. he explains how the Nara discover their soulmates and that apparently, body-swapping is just the tip of the ice berg when it comes to soulmate-related stuff for the Nara.

"I would have thought that mind-switching would be a Yamanaka thing." Shikamaru mutters as they all sit around the table. He hasn't let go of Shikako since she got back.

"From what I understand, their's is more telepathy." Shikaku says. "When we were vassals of the Akimichi, we went to them for help with it. From there, their relationship with us grew and it became the Akimichi-Nara-Yamanaka alliance."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Yoshino demands.

"I didn't think it would happen." Shikaku admits. "The last Nara with a spirit family was in my father's generation. They are rare. Even rarer than other clan soulmates and most are fellow Nara. I will have to check the records but I believe the last non-Nara spirit family was before Konoha's founding."

That was at least six generations ago, if Shikako could wrap her head around the timeline. That wasn't important at the moment. What was important was how do deal with Gaara's...roommate.

"There was something in his head." Shikako mentions. "It was mean."

Yoshino looks incredibly worried and Shikaku flinches slightly. "What did you do?" He asks.

"A man, I think it was his uncle, showed me how to push it away."

Dad makes her explain in as much detail as possible how this went down. Shikako can see him formulating ways on how to replicate this until Shikako doesn't have to worry about Shukaku.

"I don't think this should be mentioned to anyone." He says once all the questions have been asked. Repeatedly.

Nobody disagrees with that if only Shikako has any idea why. ROOT is still legal right now as far as she knows and she doesn't want to end up like Shino's cousin because Danzo found out about this. It wouldn't be just her on the line. Between him and the Kazekage, Gaara would be broken into more pieces than he was in canon. So many pieces that Naruto may not be able to put him back together. No, that's not going to happen.


	2. Alcohol IS a Solution

When Shikaku turns up at his house, Inochi isn't surprised. It is well passed dinner time and Inochi just got back from T&I. He knows that Shikaku has been working long hours as the Jonin Commander as well. They are overdue for a sit down and bitch about work. Nothing is off. That sole fact means that Inochi semi-panics when Shikaku goes straight for his liquor cabinet instead of setting up a game of shogi when they duck into his home office. Shikaku isn't this careful about hiding something unless shit has hit the fan.

"Who died?" Inochi jokes. Hoping that the line will get Shikaku talking. The man just pours himself a glass of the strongest thing Inochi has and downs it. "Oh god, who died?"

Shikaku pours another glass and hands it to him. Inochi tries very hard to pretend that he isn't running through the list of people that could put Shikaku in this state. Yoshino was alive when he saw her this morning. Chouza is too. It might be one of the twins. Shikako's hypersensitivity might have finally killed her.

Shikaku takes a seat and fills another glass for himself. "This doesn't leave this room."

Inochi is offended that Shikaku thinks he even has to say that. "Of course."

"I might be committing treason." Inochi tries to keep from clenching his glass but knows he fails. Shikaku is his best friend. He is the brother that Inochi never had. The only person that Inochi cares more about is his little darling Ino. "Some will see it that way. I don't. I remember my oaths." Order is important. People forget that but Inochi remembers. Just like how he remembers the Nara Clan oath goes: teammates, family, allies, and Konoha. It's last for a reason.

Inochi swishes his glass. The amber liquid spins into a tornado that feels like representation of life.

"Shikako discovered her spirit family."

"They aren't from Konoha." It's not really a question. If they were from Konoha this wouldn't be a problem. Few know how the Nara find soulmates. Inochi does because he is the Clan Head and one of the things that he was taught was how they helped the Nara dealing with their brand of soul-bond.

"He's a jinchuriki."

Inochi takes a drink.

They sit in utter silence for a while.

"ROOT has been doing recruitment lately." Inochi is not suppose to know but his job is to watch inside the village as well as outside of it. He knows several kids from clans have gotten selected for 'special training.' Shibi didn't say anything directly but the fact that he went from talking a lot about Torune to barely mentioning him after Danzo 'visited' him says everything the Inochi needs to know. Inochi thinks that ROOT is outdated but he'll never win the argument that they should be folded into ANBU or that it is not necessary to recruit so young. Cruel or not, Danzo's methods have produced results. After the Kyuubi Attack, Konoha can't afford to throw away anything that is useful.

"He can't have her."

"You can't hide this forever." And that's the crux of the matter. People are going to find out eventually.

"I won't have to. Shikako is the youngest person to ever be soul-bonded within the Nara. It wouldn't be unusual if she discovered her soul-bonded around the age of twelve or fourteen."

Old enough to be a Genin. Old enough to start making a name for herself if she's brilliant. One big enough that people agree they need _her_ and not just the jinchuriki she can switch out with. Perhaps even old enough that Danzo won't be able to snatch her up if Shikaku has time to work on his power base. Inochi takes another drink. Shikaku hasn't asked him for help but that's why he came here. He needs to know where is best allies stand if it comes down to this.

"Danzo has control of T&I. I may run it but it is his people that are on all levels. Just like ANBU."

"I'm aware."

"This will take a lot of work." Overthrowing, probably assassinating a village elder isn't going to be easy, but if Danzo is out of the game then there is nobody with enough political power to trump the Akimichi-Nara-Yamanaka of this generation. "You, me, and Chouza should have dinner soon. It's been too long since I've been out with the guys."

"Thank you."


	3. Honesty May Not Have Been The Best Idea

"Will you play with me?" Shikamaru is never, ever going to get over how off it is when Gaara takes over his sister's body. He doesn't move like her or talk like her and it's wrong.

"No." He says and goes back to cloud watching.

"Why not?"

"I don't like you." Gaara looks hurt at that and that hurts because, for a second, it's like Shikamaru told kako that he didn't like her and that makes him feel terrible. It makes Shikamaru hate this whole spirit family thing even more.

"...why? What did I do?"

"Kako always gets hurt when she's you." Shikamaru isn't blind. His twin can try to hide it all she wants but he sees how tired she is and how she jumps at loud noises when she gets back to her body. "The voice in your head is mean to her." Gaara crumples like a sheet of rice paper at that. "So, I don't like you."

"Why didn't she say something?" Kako can't actually talk to Gaara but she does leave him notes in her journals. She can't leave them at Gaara's place because Gaara's place isn't safe which is just another reason that Shikako has the worst spirit family ever.

"Because she's too nice."

Gaara just looks down and Shikamaru thinks he might cry for a minute. Then Shikako is back and things are right again.

Gaara and Shikako don't switch for a whole month. Shikako is very confused as she knows Gaara loves hanging with her family and writes him a bunch of notes asking why. When they finally do switch, Gaara just scribbles: "you shouldn't have to deal with my life." and it takes another month before Shikako manages to get another switch going so that she can convince Gaara it's alright.

And it is. Kind of. Gaara's life isn't _great_ , he only has Yashamaru and people are scatter when they see him in the streets, but there are up sides. Like the sand manipulation. It really does bend to Shikako's will and she's gotten up to some fun things with it. Yashamaru also really does love him. Most importantly, Shikako gets to _change_ something. It may not be a huge thing but giving Gaara a chance not to become psychotic is important. If she can do this then she knows she can change other things. That she's not bound by fate. That she can change this world for the better. That is worth putting up with the occasion screaming rage from Shukaku and being looked at like she was a monster.


	4. Freaky Friday At School

Shikako goes to the Academy. It is, well, kind of boring, she switches out with Gaara during some classes. Twelve plus year of schooling means she can literally pass this in her sleep. She much rather be outside, surfing the sand dunes of Suna or asking Yashamaru for advice on medical stuff. As a jinchurriki, Gaara is privately taught. It doesn't help the loneliness but at least she doesn't have to sit through boring classes while faking being a boy. Shikako has gotten very, very good at pretending to be Gaara. Gaara has also gotten good at pretending to be her. The only people that realize they aren't the same person are Shika and her parents. It helps that everyone else knew her after the whole soul-bond thing happened so that they have no clue what Shikako was like before. Her classmates wouldn't know what to look for even if they did think something was off.

The only person that sees Gaara at all is Naruto. Gaara has no idea how but Naruto took one look at him, in Shikako's body, and marched right up to him and made him his friend. Shikako suspects that Naruto recognized how lonely Gaara was. Dad likes Gaara and Mom's warmed up to him but Shika still doesn't like him and it's rubbed off on Chouji. They'll be polite to him (Shikako made Shika promise this) but they aren't friendly and Gaara can tell. Naruto is the first person that's really tried to be his friend.

Well, kind of. Naruto, for all his empathy, doesn't really get friendship. So, instead, Gaara/Shikako and him have the weirdest rivalry. Neither of them are sure how this happened or when Sasuke got roped into it but there's now a three way rivalry going on that, Shikako really doesn't get. Thank God, Gaara has the patience of a stone because he's about the only one that can stand to put up with Naruto's energy. It helps the the power of being a jinchuriki bleeds over. Chakra is half spirit energy after all.

This is all the positives because having a spirit family while in the Academy is five different kinds of complicated. Not only does it take them until the third year until they figure out how to stop switching by accident, there are so many things that Gaara just doesn't understand about Konoha, or girls, or people in general. Shikako has come back to her body more than once to find chaos around her but Shika won't tell her what happened. She's come back to Sakura crying on one occasion and that led Gaara from being banned form every offering advice to people on their love lives ever again.


	5. Can't We Be Friends?

Shikamaru doesn't think that Gaara is okay until they are ten and Chouji is getting bullied. Gaara got there first and fell into the fight. Shikamaru doesn't know why since Gaara hates getting hurt, he can't usually so he forgets, and he hates getting Shikako hurt too (his one redeeming quality). He asks Gaara about it later when Chouji's back at his parents.

"He's Shikako's friend." Gaara says.

"But you don't like him." Shikamaru points out.

"He's Shikako's friend." Gaara repeats. "Her friends are my friends just like her family is my family. You have to protect your family."

Shikamaru looks twice at the boy. Gaara took a hit for Chouji. In fact, he took a lot of hits because he was trying to watch Chouji and Shikamaru at the same time. They are healing up already but they still look like they hurt. Shikamaru didn't think he would do that. He knew he cared about Shikako. He had spent years dealing with the Tailed Beast in his head until it wouldn't bother Shikako anymore. He didn't know what exactly he had done but Shikako didn't come back sad anymore. Gaara had long since stopped trying to ask Shikamaru to play with him. He had Naruto for that now. Shikamaru thought that Gaara didn't care about what happened to him or Chouji. Not that they had given him a reason. Chouji didn't know why Shika went hot and cold when it came to Shikako but he still followed Shikamaru's lead on it. It was humbling to know that despite the years of ignoring him whenever he could, Gaara would still stick his neck out for them.

"Do you want to play shogi?" Shikamaru asks. The boards already set up. Shikamaru was going to wait until kako got back but now seems a good as time as ever to start a game. Gaara blinks at him then smiles.


	6. Moon Light, Half Light, Half Truths

It feels odd to be surrounded by water. Gaara has been to the ocean before but standing on the beach in Wind Country hardly compares to standing at the edge of a dock where the ocean is all that can be seen for miles. He knows that in Shikako's body, he does not need sand to protect himself but he still feels vulnerable like this.

It won't do to dwell on the negatives. Shikako wanted to switch out so here he is. He is not sure why she would wish to switch while out on a mission but he won't begrudge it. His spirit family is important to him. She can enjoy the sunset over Suna's canyon while he watches the moonlight play off of the waves. He will find out why Shikako broke their agreement never to switch during a mission later.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" A voice asks him lazily. Gaara turns to see Kakashi Hatake, Shikako's sensei, standing behind him. He hadn't sensed his approach but that's not surprising. Shikako is the one with the sensory abilities, not him.

"I couldn't sleep." Gaara makes sure to pitch his voice like Shikako would. "I thought the waves would help."

The man hums, his hands are out of his pockets and he walks over to them with a purpose. "It's a long way to run."

Gaara doesn't have to fake confusion. "Why would I be running?" There's a kunai at his throat before he can finish speaking.

"Better question," Hatake gives him a smile as sharp as the blade against his neck. "Why are you possessing my cutest student?"

Gaara freezes, wondering what he did wrong. "I'm not. What are you doing Kakashi-sensei?" Deny, deny, deny. That is what Shikako and her family taught him. Lying may not be in Gaara's nature but he has learned it well.

"Don't toy with me. You aren't that good of an actor." Apparently not well enough. Gaara debates his options. He could switch back with Shikako but that would just make it look like he had fled. He didn't want to drop that on her lap. He could continue lying but Hatake feels like he is one second away from actually injuring Gaara. The best thing seems to be to tell the truth. Surely, Shikako's sensei would have to learn of this at some point.

"Shikako will be back when she wants to be back." Gaara says. Hatake tilts his head enough to show he's interested in this explanation. "I don't know why she switched with me but I have no intention of leaving until she wants to be back."

"If you've done this before why haven't you shown up before now?" _Or have you?_ Is the unspoken question.

"Shikako didn't want me to while she is on missions." Gaara feels the familiar tap that heralds the switch. "Ask her yourself, she is coming back." And with that he is back in Suna at Shikako's favorite spot to watch the sunset. It has since disappeared which explains the timing of the last switch. Gaara waits but doesn't feel another switch so things must have worked out between Shikako and her sensei.

To say that Shikako was surprised to come back to find a knife at her throat was an understatement. Thank God, Kakashi-sensei recognized her and let her go. It's not hard to figure out that he realized Gaara wasn't her. There are questions but none that she was expecting. Kakashi-sensei thinks that Gaara is a split personality. Which is both hilarious and useful so Shikako doesn't contradict him. It may get her a psych eval when they get back but she much rather have 'split-personality' on her file than 'body swapping with jinchuriki'.


	7. Let's Meet For The First Time Again

Gaara and Shikako had carefully planned their first meeting. They didn't want to tip people off that they are spirit family and it will be impossible for Shikako to dodge Gaara since they both will be in the Chunin Exams. It was mutually agreed upon that neither nation could know they were soulmates. The Invasion is still going to happen. Gaara couldn't change his Father's mind and learning that his soulmate is a Leaf ninja will only make Father want to kill her before they attack. Shikaku was able to learn where the Sand shinobi will be housed and from there figured out a spot that Gaara and Shikako could meet at with the minimum amount of suspicion and eyes on them.

The act was going to be difficult to pull of. Gaara's team is made up of his family. They may not know of Shikako's existence but they will notice if he wanders off. Shikaku spent hours walking him through the possible ways he could get out from under their sights without issue. Shikako had slightly different task. It won't be getting away that will be the problem but coming up with a suitable excuse to be in the designated area. Shikamaru had been reluctantly looped in to provide the excuse.

With all this planning, it naturally fell apart as soon as Gaara got to Konoha. It was odd to see it through his own eyes. He had walked these streets many times before but it felt new all the same. There was his favorite place to eat in Konoha and there was the shop owner accidentally dumped water on his head because he hadn't noticed Gaara was standing next to him. There was people that he recognized from the Academy yet when he caught their eyes, there was no recognition. Those on the streets parted for them instead of crowding around as they would have done for Shikako. A sign that Gaara was an outsider that was best kept at arms length. It was odd because while Gaara has suffered through worse it has never been in Konoha. He wants to hope that they will accept him as Suna has learned to accept him but Suna is about to attack so that is unlikely.

Yashamaru-oji guided them to the Hokage's Tower as an itch crawled across Gaara's skin. He felt like he was going the wrong direction. He wants to trace the streets to the Nara Compound and finally see with his own eyes the place that has been his sanctuary for years. The itches leaves him irritable. He keeps silent during the meeting with the Hokage and almost drags his team into the streets as soon as they are done. Yashamaru is silently amused as they converse the streets to find something to do. Gaara's uncle is just happy that Baki got stuck with the duty of properly talking with the Hokage. He chalks up Gaara's unease to his youngest's nephew's dislike of meaningless small talk. They wind through the streets until Gaara takes a turn and is nearly run over.

_Shikako is restless. Gaara is in Konoha. He has been in her sensing range for the better part of two hours. She wants to see him very badly. What will it be like to be next to her spirit family? To see what she has only glimpse through a mirror for years. The wait is making her anxious. It's a good thing that Konohamaru and his friends decide to bug Naruto today. Shikako gets to run around with them and for a moment forget about Gaara._

_Instead she kicks off a mock chase. Sasuke at their heels as the wind through Konoha's streets just fast enough for Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon to keep up. Konohamaru pulls ahead, turning around a corner to fast, and Shikako comes to a stop._

The boy bounces off Gaara and he can honestly say he didn't notice it. He didn't notice the boy's fall and he certainly didn't notice his complaints. No, the only thing he noticed was brown eyes-

_green eyes. Eyes she has only ever seen in a mirror. Shikako had no idea that she was leading her group towards Gaara but she must have. Or he must have been coming her way but she's the sensor of the two of them._

Gaara is standing in front of his siblings, silent. He's also standing across from them. He is here and there and it feels natural. Like he has always been in two places at once.

_Naruto jostles her_ -them, as he demands to know who they are. Yashamaru comes forward with their papers which is good _because it saves Shikako from having to talk. She's not sure she can without giving up the game._ Gaara can't see her anymore. He wants to reach out and touch her but the feeling is easy _to reel in. The lack of eye contact is helping. Shikako can put in her two-cents_ and Gaara adds his. Sasuke notice, Shikako's unusual quietness but Gaara's is glossed over. _Shikako can see Yashamaru is deflating the situation with his normal calm at least until Naruto confuses him with being a woman and Kankuro gets snippy at that._

"Enough." Gaara says. "It was a only a mistake."

_"Naruto, apologize." Shikako nudges her teammate. It's getting easier to adjust to Gaara's, their's, presences._

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto is actually apologetic. He's over the topness is a great boon. _He is attracting everyone's attention. Except he offers to make it up with them_ and Gaara would love to eat ramen with Team 7 properly but _she knows that they won't be able to keep up their cover and_ Yashamaru-oji will never allow his sister's children to get close to kids they are going to have to kill _in a month's time._

_"Thank you but we must find our lodgings." Yashamaru politely declines. Kankuro and Temari looked happy about that. Gaara's face is a blank mask. Shikako really hopes that she isn't giving anything away either,_ she isn't, Gaara can see only polite disinterest and he knows her face well, _and her spirit uncle pulls his blood family away._ It is the hardest thing Gaara has ever down. To take steps away from his soulmate when he is close, _so close,_ to her. _Shikako doesn't move from her spot, eyes locked on the Sand Family as they move away, until Naruto grabs her hand because the offer of ramen reminded him that he's hungry and they should get food anyway even if those weird ninja aren't going to join them. Shikako wants to shake him off. To go after her soulmate and slip her hand into his. But she can't do that so she forces a smile to her face and lets Naruto drag her away._

_This_ is _going_ to _be_ so _much_ harder _than_ they _could_ have _ever_ known.


	8. Technically Not A Lie

"So, why were you staring at the Nara?" Kankuro asks as Gaara's family eats the take out they picked up in the privacy of the foreign ninja lodgings. Gaara internally curses as he realizes that his behavior while meeting Team 7 had not gone overlooked as he had thought. He takes a big bite of his food in order to avoid answering.

"Do you know her from somewhere?" Yashamaru-oji asks and there goes any possibility that this will be dropped. There are a few missions that Gaara has had where Baki has been the leader instead of Uncle but his siblings were they for all of them. Gaara chews very slowly. All three of them are looking at him now. He can't possibly tell them the truth but why else would he have been staring? Why do boys usually stare at girls for? He's running out of food to chew and he knows that he won't get to ignore this topic unless he tells them something. Anything.

"She's pretty." He says before taking another large bite of food. All three of them blink. Well, Temari and Kankuro blink. Yashamaru-oji looks like his future has suddenly flashed before his eyes and saw it won't end well. 

"Really? _Her?_ " Kankuro's voice is disbelief. "Don't get me wrong, she's not ugly but-" Gaara is very tempted to shove sand in his brother's mouth to get him to stop talking. "she's no beauty. Unless you like boring brunettes."

"She's a _Leaf_ ," Temari points out. "Who cares whether she's pretty or not?"

Yashamaru-oji decides that this conversation should end right now and promptly switches topics. Latter, when Gaara is the only Genin still awake, he gives him a very through talk about not letting his new urges get the better of him and how sex works and how to properly pick out a girlfriend so their relationship won't end in disaster. The last part is repeated multiple times. Then twice more for good measure.

Gaara gets through it with indifference. What he is not indifferent to is Yashamaru-oji's attempts to talk up Suna kunoichi who apparently fit Gaara's 'type'. He is glad when he finds out that the Second Exam is three days in the middle of a dangerous training ground completely cut off from the rest of Konoha.

~  
Somewhere in Konoha, Shikamaru has stopped in his tracks. He doesn't know how he knows, but he knows that Gaara has done something to annoy him. Again.


	9. Trust Me

Staying away from Shikako during the First Exam had been hard but manageable. They had even managed to keep from switching during the test though Gaara would have loved her help for the questions. It is the Second Exam that proves the real test. As the fighting starts, Gaara feels the call not to switch, but to go to her side stronger than ever. Battling Shukaku is not as tiring as this. The Sand Siblings get their scroll and are half way to the tower when Shikako forcibly shifts them.

_She can breath for the first time since this cluster fuck started. Her intake of breath is noticed but shrugged off when Shikako keeps walking calmly. She has been Gaara long enough that there is no difference in her walk or her posture. Though maybe it's not so much pretending at the moment. His body is so close to her's it feels like he hasn't really left it._

Gaara hurts. His nose is broken, his head throbs, and his chakra levels are far too low. Whoever attacked Shikako was brutal. He sways in place as his natural ability as a jinchuriki tries to heal him. Naruto and Sasuke are both unconscious and lying next to him. There is a note written in blood.

**Heal me, hide them, don't try to find me.**

How can she ask that of him? Shikako is Gaara's soulmate. Someone has just attacked her and badly injured her and her teammates. Every part of Gaara screams out to come himself to help her.

**Trust me.** The note continues. **If you have ever trusted me please trust me now.**

Gaara hesitates. He knows that he can force himself back into his body if he must. He can't switch to Shikako but she can't keep him in her body. If he wants to, he can go back and drag his siblings to her physical location. It would be a simple matter. But...Shikako has never asked anything of him before. She has always given Gaara much more trust than he has been able to give her. She is brilliant and cunning. If she believes that him coming to her side will be the wrong action than she must be right.

Gaara takes his frustration about the situation out on the note. His shadow obliterating it. From there, he takes Naruto and Sasuke to a nearby tree. There is a cave like structure under it's roots. There will be safe in there. Gaara checks to see what items Shikako has on her. Ninja wire, kunai, gasoline, the usual insane amount of exploding tags. While, his spirit chakra will help refill Shikako's it won't be enough to put her at full operational power. They have tested this. He'll have to create traps to protect her before her teammates wake up. Shikako can brush off her lack of damage by claiming she used medical ninjutsu on herself but they will never believe her if Gaara heals her body right before their eyes.

Gaara uses his shadow to string the wire and hide the exploding tags. He'll have to leave a note to explain what he put where.

_Shikako gets her spirit-siblings to the Tower and opens the two scrolls. Iruka-sensei is the one to greet them surprisingly enough. He gives an explanation about the purpose of the test that they listen to with half an ear. Iruka-sensei can tell and if they were Leaf ninja he would reprimand them for not paying attention but they aren't so he just sends them on their way. It's weird. She's so use to him chewing out her team, Naruto, for slacking off._

_They are shown to the barracks and as the first team back get to pick their rooms. They take the first one offered and Kankuro starts immediately talking about a girl._

_"At least she's smart." He starts. "in both ways. I saw her get the Uchiha to copy the map. She's still not that pretty."_

_What._

_Temari rolls her eyes like a true sister. "Again, she's a LEAF. Whether she's pretty or smart isn't important. Get your head on straight."_

_WHAT._

_Honestly, Shikako has never been more grateful to suddenly find herself in the middle of a deadly forest. She really doesn't want to know what that was about._


	10. So Close, So Far

The Preliminary Exams go pretty much like Shikako expected them to go. Sasuke and Naruto win their matches and Sasuke is whisked away by an antsy Itachi. Shikako forfeits her match against Shikamaru and is internally glad that her brother keeps his dislike of her soulmate off his face. She's even more relieved when Gaara wins his match without crippling Lee. She hadn't expected him to do it but so many things could go wrong in a fight and Gaara had to be in the Finals. For Suna and for Konoha's sake. The only unexpected thing was him switching with her during Hinata's match.

_Gaara watches Hinata-chan get destroyed by her cousin and hates it. She has always been kind to him. Offering him support when Shikamaru was cold to him and talking about different flowers when Naruto's presence didn't render her mute. She is the sweetest person he knows. She may not have known he wasn't Shikako but it does not change her kindness. It also does not change the beatdown that Neji is inflicting on her._

_Hate coils in his stomach. He's unused to the sensation. It is different from Shukaku's rage and he's not sure if he can keep it tucked away. He doesn't want to. He wants to separate the two but that would be a disservice to Hinata-chan who is trying hard to disprove her cousin's words. Not to mention it would seriously damage his position. Gaara no Sabaku should not care about a Hyuuga._

_Instead, he switches with Shikako and glares at Neji through her brown eyes. He can feel Shikako's surprise at the switch but she quickly schools herself into stoicism. He is thankful for that. He goes back to his body as soon as Hinata is taken away on a stretcher. By then, he has himself under control._

Matches are drawn, the Finals are stated to take place in a month, and the Sand family leaves once more. It itches at Shikako that she couldn't at least watch them go but as Gaara walks away the urge to slip into the place where the two of them become one lessens. It doesn't go away which is a problem. Switching before had always been a 'eh' thing. She did it when she wanted to do it not because she needed to do it. With Gaara in Konoha it feels more like a need than a want. She knows he feels the same because whenever he can, which isn't often, he switches with her. She's come back to her room with notes about things that have nothing to do with sealing.

Shikako really wishes that they didn't have to hide their connection.

But they do so she handles the sensation the only way she knows how: burying herself in work. There is a lot of it. She has to help Naruto with his fight, prep for the Invasion, help Sasuke train (she won't admit she doesn't like this but she needs to know what he is capable of so Gaara has a chance at throwing the match and also not dying), helping Ino with her match, and trying to improve her sealing.

This all goes well which means it is unsurprising when something goes terribly wrong. Pride comes before a fall. The fact that the fall was more literal than usual didn't help things. She had been reaching for her shadow. There was a dark spot in it. One darker and deeper than everything else. It felt alive somehow. There was a muted voice in the back of her head that told her that she shouldn't be doing this without supervision but it was easy to brush aside.

She reaches and reaches and feels adrift as the shadow is much deeper than she thought. It feels deeper than her. Deeper than the sea. She would wonder at the possible reason when she is nudged in another direction. Like a boat being nudged by the wind. Shikako is aware that she is now following another shadow. She is not sure how she missed it the first time but it is clear to her now that there is a second shadow inside her own. From inside it a voice, Gaara, calls to her. She goes.

_Gaara feels something from Shikako. It is not the tap that heralds a switch but a...brush. Like she is standing by his side only to be pulled away. He frowns. This is not a sensation he likes. There is something wrong with it. He mental reaches for her, like he is going to switch, only to get the feeling that she is already in the process of doing so. Like she is in the place between his body and her's. His frown deepens and he double checks to make sure he is alone. Assured that he is, Gaara reaches for Shikako in his mind. She comes but he stays where he is._

_His, their, shadow stretches out. With no command on his part, it rises up and forms the vague shape of Shikako. Gaara is very thankful that he decided to spend this evening alone._

_"What is going on?" He asks her._

_"I do not know." Her voice is dull. Like she is more puppet than human. He likes this even less than the odd pulling sensation. "I was training."_

_In the Nara arts, he assumes. Shikaku has taught him some of the Nara arts but most of it is focused on refining the abilities he already has rather than exploring new ones. His spirit-father never mentioned being able to transverse space via shadows. Nor did he talk about side-effects such as this._

_"I'm going to speak with Shikaku. Stay here." He's in her body in an instant._

Shikako does not move from her position. She doesn't see the point. The world as a shadow is muted. Grey. She was hidden. There was no one watching her and if there was it wouldn't matter. Nothing mattered. She stays exactly as she is until Gaara comes back.

"Your father wants to know how you feel."

Shikako thinks on that. She wants to say nothing but that isn't quite right. "Cold." She says eventually. Gaara leaves for a moment and then comes back.

"You need to stay with me until you feel better." Why better? There is nothing wrong. "Can you pretend to be my shadow?"

"Yes." It would not be hard. It would take less energy than maintaining her human form.

"Can you do so without ending up....where you were before I pulled you out?"

"Yes."

Gaara looks at her worriedly. That bothers her. He asks her how her day has been. She tells him. This is easier than communicating through constantly destroyed notes and body switches. The conversation lasts until dawn. Gaara rejoins his family then. She stays pooled at his feet. mimicking his natural shadow. It is not difficult. All she has to do is follow it's outline.

It is...interesting. She has lived Gaara's life but never before has she seen him live it. If she could bring herself to care, she would be fascinated by it all. And she is....eventually. The teasing from Kankuro, the matchmaking attempts by Yashamaru, the hushed talk of what would happen in nineteen days, it touches her eventually.

It causes amusement, confusion, fear, inside of her. As the day marches on, she surfaces from her sea of uncaring. Gaara doesn't sleep and a shadow doesn't need it so they disappear when night falls. Words that have only been written are spoken for the first time. Shikako recounts how she figured out how to place seals with a touch. She knows that she told him this before but her giddiness about it is coming back to her. A smile flickers to his face as emotion leaks back into her voice.

_Gaara spends the whole day with his attention in his shadow. Shikako pretends to be it well which is almost concerning. Shikaku assures him that her emotionless state is only temporary._

_"It is a draw back to our abilities. When we gaze into the shadow, it gazes into us. Spirit family is one of the protections that we have against falling into the black." He told him. Gaara hadn't asked what the others were. He was too concerned with getting back to Shikako to make sure something didn't happen to her._

_Now he watches her and frets that he won't be able to help her. He shouldn't have worried. Shikako pulls herself together. It takes two days until she is back to her normal self but eventually the wooden behavior fades. Her usual snarkiness and energy returns. In a way, he is sad that this is coming to an end. He likes being able to talk with her in person, kind of. But as her body sweats out the 'spiritual fever' her father talked about, it gets more difficult for Shikako to remain in her shadow form._

_"I should go back." She says on the night of the third day. Most of her shadow body is in a puddle. Even without the normal sweat and breathing of a body, Gaara can tell it is exhausting her to keep this up. "Shikamaru's probably hasn't done any of my chores." It is part complaint, part joke._

_"Avoiding them is his true talent." Gaara says. Partly joking. The corners of her mouth quirk upwards. Silence descends. They both wish this didn't have to end but she can't stay here. Her body is lying in a bed in her room and if she waits too much longer people will start to question where she has gone. Gaara reaches out and takes her faded form of her hand. It solidifies in his grasp. Their fingers thread together easily. It feels right but lacking. The cold, weightless shadow no substitute for flesh and blood._

_"One day," He says. "We will walk together without fear." One day he will hold her hand without fearing who will see. Shikako is quiet for a moment._

_"Yes, yes we will." She stays a little longer before returning to her body._

Shikako opens her eyes and sees the ceiling of her bedroom. raising a hand, she can almost pretend that Gaara's hand is still in her's. She close her hand and lowers it. One day.


	11. Love Never Hurt This Much Before

The Invasion is an almost clusterfuck of epic proportions. It goes off with a yawn that transforms into a scream.

Shikako is fighting people she's lived with almost her whole second life. They try to cut her down without hesitation.

_They fight. They are running. Gaara is manipulating his sand as his shadow screams out for use. Shikako is fighting the urge to summon earth walls that tower over her as her shadow lashes out._

Gaara is trying to act like the whole Sasuke's chidori punched through his lung isn't as bad as it looks. He needed to take that hit in order to ensure he was out of the fighting. The plan was to release Shukaku into the stadium but this circumvents that. His siblings are dragging him away from the fighting in hopes he can recoup. Shukaku is not cooperating. The damage means Gaara has to pull on the Tailed Beast's chakra more than is safe and it is weakening him against Shukaku's influence.

_They are being swallowed by bloodlust. They are clearheaded. Shikako is fighting Kabuto then warding off Sasuke. Gaara is being carried by his siblings then trying to protect his spirit-brother._

Shikako is trying to help but every switch leaves her in danger as they get further apart. It gets worse as she can't help it. Knowing, feeling, Gaara in danger has triggered their connection. The more she fights it the less energy they have to keep Shukaku in his cage.

_He is transforming. He can't stop it. She is solid, unchanging but barely. Gaara is healing. Shikako is hurting. They need to be together. This is wrong. All of this is wrong._

Everything is a hair's breath away from falling down around her ears when Kakashi-sensei orders her to follow Gaara and Sasuke. She's lucky SHikamaru is available for the slapped together team. He takes charge as Shikako tries not to fall apart. They closer they come together, the harder they fight Shukaku, the more Shikako and Gaara change into they, us, we. Gaara gets forces Shukaku back more easily as she comes to him but it doesn't change the fight that is going on around them.

_Don't kill them. He wants to say to his siblings. They are my friends._

_Don't kill them. Shikako wants to make the Rookie Nine members promise. They are my spirit family._

But they can't, they can't, and it is making things worse as Kankuro then Temari pull back. When Gaara is facing down Sasuke, Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru as Shikako stays back to take down Temari without killing her. It doesn't matter. Through Gaara's eyes she might as well as be there.

Things are going terribly as Shukaku has part control. Shikako switches out just as Sasuke comes towards her with a chidori. She summons a wall but it breaks through and hits her still not healed lung. She thinks she sees shock on his face as she goes down. Gaara holds his sister down as Ino ties her up feeling sick. The Sand Siblings have to get out of Konoha. They won't survive if they stay here. Gaara might, as Shikako's soulmate, but his siblings will most certainly be killed.

In the end, it is Shikamaru that saves them. He listens to Temari's pleas to let them go. Shikako and Gaara are too out of it to do anything. The rest of the team is split on the decision. Shikamaru calls it and slices through the Sand Siblings restraints.

"Go home." He tells them. Kankuro grabs Gaara and they sprint out of Konoha, out of the Country of Fire.

Shikako sways where she stands. The phantom sensations of being run through with a Chidori echoes through her. Shikamaru lets her lean on them as they head back to Konoha.

"Thank you." She murmurs to him. For letting them go, she doesn't say. Her brother doesn't like her spirit family. Doesn't want them a part of their life but he still let them go. Shikamaru rolls his eyes at her.

"You're welcome."


	12. You and Me, Conquering the World

Gaara is moving towards Konoha when Shikako switches out with him. He is now running with Ino in his arms. The Yamanaka muttering a focus phrase over and over. Gaara does what Shikako obviously wanted him to do and takes stalk of where he is. The trees say not far from Konoha, He recognizes this part of the forest that surrounds it. Shikako hasn't been injured but her chakra reserves are low. He stashes Ino somewhere safe and then switches back.

_Shikako takes over Gaara and is so relieved when it turns out that he is near Konoha. His team minus Yashamaru is heading towards the Hidden Village at a decent pace. She instantly redirects them to where the Ambush Team had been._

_"Gaara," Temari asks, surprised. "What's wrong?"_

_"I sense fighting," Gaara's on and off ability to sense chakra has been a bitch to explain away but they will deal with this later. They can't loose Sasuke to Orochimaru. They can't._

_"Might just be training." Kankuro suggests unconvincingly._

_"It's not." She picks up speed. The clashes and sound of a flute reach their ears. At this point Gaara switches back. Shikako confirms Ino's position and goes after Kidomaru. Kiba joins her. They find the spider and take him out. Kiba is wiped from his attack but uninjured. It really doesn't matter when Kimimaru fucking Kaguya shows up._

_Shikako stalls. Stalls as best she can because Gaara is coming. Kankuro too. She just needs to stall. It doesn't work._

_Kiba is hurt. Shikako chakra is failing her. Her Touch Blast barely annoys him but_

Gaara finally gets to his soulmate and separates her from Kimimaru with a wall of sand.

"Get Kiba and Akamaru out of here." He orders his brother. Kankuro hesitates but does as asked. That's good. Now there is no one else around but his soulmate and their enemy.

Shikako smiles as she gets to her feet. She can feel her charka refilling just by Gaara presence. He leaps out of the trees and places a hand on her shoulder.

_"More trash? How annoying."_

_Gaara glares at him. A look that has been known to make season ninja quail in fear. Kimimaru doesn't even blink._

Shikako feels her hand stitching itself back together. There is something so right about this that she is starting to feel optimistic about their chances against Orochimaru's best man. She isn't fighting their bond and neither is Gaara. Yet, they are still in their respective places. Or maybe they are not. She feels partly like she is with him and he feels like he is partly with her. Like the careful balance of a seesaw. Perfect.

They say nothing as Shikako leaps into combat, Sword of the Thunder God flaring to life in her hands. Gaara's sand swarming around her as he stays back. Fighting Kimimaru in close combat is suicidal. Lee barely managed it. But Shikako knows it is the right thing to do. Bone splinters under lightning, Shikako gets a kick to the stomach.

Kimimaru dances out of her reach and fires bone bullets. Shikako raises her free hand and a wall of earth covers her. Gaara's sand goes around it to try and pin Kimimaru in. It almost works until the sick boy activates his Second Level curse mark.

His speed goes through the roof. His power follows and Shikako and Gaara are on the defensive. Kimimaru slides past Gaara's defense and it is only the surprise of his shadow attacking him that forces the monster back. Shikako is there swing the Sword of the Thunder God. It cuts into the whip of bone before both of they are flung back. Kimimaru turns his back on Gaara which is a bad move because Gaara moves force and places his hands on spiked back.

"Seal." The standard Suna exploding tag seal blooms across his skin. Shikako and Gaara Body Flicker out of the way as it goes off. Gaara doesn't need to be told that that won't put Kimimaru down. That wasn't the point.

"Shadow Possession complete." Shikako calls out. The smoke clears as the Kimimaru struggles against the Nara Clan jutsu. He is scorched but only just. The strength of the Kaguya bloodline is frightening. Gaara pulls his sand back to him and reforms it in his best, piercing attack.

"Spear of Shukaku." He hurls it across the field and strikes true. Kimimaru wobbles as the four pronged weapon embeds itself into his body. Blood spurts from Kimimaru wounds but he is still not down. Gaara sends out his shadow and takes control of the sick boy. Shikako surges forward and aims the Sword of the Thunder God into the recently blown apart back. It slices through the open skin and lodges in Kimimaru's heart. Blood flows from his mouth and the boy finally, finally, dies.

Shikako steps back. The sword comes with her. Kimimaru is still not breathing. Gaara releases his Shadow Possession. Kimimaru falls to the ground. Shikako blinks.

"We won." There is relief and surprise in her voice.

"Yes." Gaara would like to say more but he is exhausted. This is not as bad as the fight with Sasuke but only just. She turns towards the barrel that has been sitting on the sidelines.

"We need to get that back to Konoha. Sasuke is inside." Gaara nods as Shikako picks it up. It is slow moving as they make their way back. He takes point and Shikako tunes her senses to their surroundings. The barrel starts to smoke just as Hinata and Naruto meet up with them.

Gaara puts the barrel down and Sasuke steps out after it falls apart. He doesn't seem to be any worse for wear but looks may be deceiving. Either way, their group grows and they make it back to Konoha without issue. Tsunade-sama is standing at the gates to greet them. She raises an eyebrow at the Sand Siblings presences but does nothing more than shuffle everyone to the hospital.


	13. You and Me and the Demon Make Three

This whole thing would be hilarious if the reasons behind it weren't so disturbing. Team 7 is accompanying Jiraiya on a recon mission and Itachi has taken Kakashi's place. Officially, Team 7 is serving as a distraction while Jiraiya-san meets with his contacts. Officially, Tsunade-sama has decided that Team 7's penchant for getting into trouble is an excellent cover. She's not wrong but Shikako still finds it hilarious that her team's lucky is being weaponized as it were.

Unofficially, Itachi won't let Sasuke out of his sight out of the village since Orochimaru planted the Cursed Mark on him. Unofficially, Kakashi-sensei is stuck in Konoha while the Uchiha try to figure out why his Sharingan is killing him. Unofficially, Jiraiya has taken over training Naruto until Kakashi-sensei is back up to snuff. Those facts takes the humor out of the situation.

Shikako glances at Sasuke trying, failing, to ignore Itachi while the later fails to pretend he is not hovering. The pair only to stop when Jiraiya starts winding Naruto up like they both are six, and share a look of brotherly 'why do we put up with this?'. Well, some of the humor. It's much needed after the harrowing last few months. Shikako needs a break after the Invasion, Sasuke's almost abduction, all the near misses with people finding out her spirit-family, and the chaos that was stumbling across Tsunade after a C-turned-A. Shikako had almost thought that she wouldn't agree to come back to Konoha. Had almost believed that Danzo would succeed in pushing for the hat that Jiraiya had refused along with Kakashi. But Naruto had pulled out his magic and Orochimaru had shown up like he had in canon and somewhere in the chaos, Tsuande changed her mind. It was great. But now all Shikako wanted to deal with was Team 7's usual disasters.

The team split up just before they got to the city. Jiraiya split from the group as Team Itachi made their way inside. There, they looked for the merchant requesting body-guarding detail for Konoha. They didn't move quickly though they didn't know their merchant actually was. Itachi fractured the team further after a few minutes searching came up with nothing. Naruto and Shikako went to check one hotel while he and Sasuke went to the one across the street. Sasuke had tried desperately to get switch with Naruto to no avail. Shikako managed to stifle her giggles at his pout but Naruto received a glare for snickering. Really, they shouldn't find Itachi's mother-henning so amusing but it was.

Shikako gave the description of their client to the front desk. The man behind thought he had seen someone like that. Or close maybe it had been a woman. The employee had seemed confused but Shikako decided it was worth checking out.

It became clear once they got up the stairs that that was the worst decision she had ever made in her entire life.

"Loooook, Deidara-sempai!" Shikako's head snapped towards the voice. An orange mask peered out of a wall. A man in a black coat with red clouds phased out of it like it wasn't even there. "Look who I found!"

Shikako's heart may have stopped. She wasn't sure. She was just happy that her brain kept going. Shikako grabbed Naruto by the collar,

"Who the fuck are-hey!"

"Clones! Now!" She snapped at him as she tried, knowing she'd fail, to get him away from Madara Uchiha. The hallway exploded in clones but it didn't matter because Madara phased through like they didn't exist. He tore Naruto out of her grasp. Shikako's shadow lashed out. It was a foolish hope but-yes, a miracle. It held for just long enough for Shikako to flex Madara's hand and get him to drop Naruto, Naruto who disappeared into his crowd of clones, before he broke it with pure power. She glimpsed him tilting his head in her direction and shut her yes. Stupid, so stupid, but her other option was getting caught in his genjutsu and they were so screwed. Madara wasn't Itachi. He had no reason to leave Naruto alone. He was going to take him and there was nothing Shikako could do about it. She didn't even have time to flare her chakra in panic.

"What is taking you so long you idiot?" Deidara. That was definitely Deidara. Shikako thinks about slapping a Touch Blast on the nearest surface consequences be damned, to see if it will buy them a miracle when she is grabbed-pinned-eyes fly open only to see a swirl of red-it all happens so fast. She's gasping for air, physical pain syncing up terribly with the chakra pain as Madara's chakra carved through her. It got everywhere, not even bothering to pay any attention to her attempts to get rid of it. It clung to her like boiling oil. Absorbing her. drowning her. It hurts. It hurts so much. Shikako panics. She flees to the one place she has always been safe and-

_Gaara is on a mission with his siblings. It is one of many since the Invasion that has left Suna with too few people to defend it's borders. Iwa has tested them many times but have yet to break through. Luckily, as long as he is in the desert all they need is him. Temari and Kankuro are here solely to make sure he is not alone. He stands in the sand dunes, watching to see who will try to cross the desert this time._

_Shikako's presences comes screaming into him without warning. He barely has time to note her fear and something terrible attached to her when he is in her body pinned to the wall. Instinct takes over and his shadow lashes out. The man's holding him arm bleeds. Not as much as it should have because he suddenly became insubstantial but the price is dropping Gaara which is good. It gives the boy time to focus because he's been badly burned, is burning, from whatever technique the masked man cast on Shikako._

Shikako sinks to her knees and screams. She's on fire. Black flames licking the flesh off her bones and the destroying her bones. Burning her until there is nothing left and then she's back to normal. She only has time to take one breath, to realizes that she is whole and unhurt, before it starts again. She screams higher. The sand turns on her and carves a wound in her arm. A crazy attempt to shock herself out of the genjutsu. It doesn't stop. Only the vague feeling of dirt underneath her hands and the shouts from Temari and Kankuro reminding her that she's not really dying.

**About damn time!**

Shukaku roars. The Bijuu senses their weakness, Gaara isn't doing much better against Tsukiyomi than she is, and pushes. Shikako can't hold him off. Not with Tsukiyomi overwhelming her senses. Bijuu chakra hits her, her flesh is turning into sand but it doesn't matter since she on fire. She's going to die. Over and over and over.

Shukaku's chakra touches the Tsukiyomi covered parts of her and there is a pause, it lines up with the second between burnings so Shikako is keenly aware of it, and then there is a giant roar in her head.

**OH FUCK NO!**

The chakra retracts but Tsukiyomi follows it. Pulling on the Bijuu just like it pulled on the soulmates. Shikako has a second longer to breath as the technique starts to waver under the pressure. It wasn't made to keep three minds under at once. What-

_They have to do is clear. Gaara grabs the barest hint of Tailed Beast chakra that he can feel through the link and pulls. It comes. The hatred comes. The power and, most importantly, the transformation that is making it easy to power through the genjutsu. It's not going away-_

The still feel like they are dying but they can now act-

_Gaara's flesh dissolves. Darkness in it's place instead of sand but it doesn't feel that much different from his other attempts at transforming. He looks up into the masked man eyes and-_

**YOU MOTHERFUCKING UNDYING BASTARD! I'M NOT SOME NINE TAILED DIPSHIT THAT YOU CAN TAKE! I'll-**

_Rend him from limb to limb. Gaara hates this man. Hates him so much. How dare he hurt his soulmate like this. His shadow envelopes the hallway as his body becomes nothing but a unending darkness of hate and fury._

Shikako breaths. Burning. Breath. Slow the sandstorm around her. Funnel Shukaku's chakra-

**TAKE IT BRAT! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!**

_Gaara couldn't agree more but the man won't stay still and there's a_ -blonde's Shikako can't talk to Gaara but she can pass her thoughts onto Shukaku who is more than will to- **YOUR GIRLFRIEND SAYS HE'S AN EXPLODING BASTARD!** _So, him fir_ -NO!- **MADARA FIRST!**

_Gaara's surprised that he heard Shikako so clearly but with the three of them meddle and Tsukiyomi binding them together under, Gaara is glad for the one voice that doesn't want to kill him._

_Itachi arrives and_ -He needs to take care of Deidara- **WILL YOU GET TO THE KILLING ALREADY!?** _Gaara lashes out. Slicing through clones, not the real one, and still_ **FUCKING MISSING! BRAT IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER** -He can't hit you and phase!- _That won't help if he doesn't_ -OH GOD IT HURTS- _SHIKAKO!_ - **FOCUS ON THE MURDER! FOCUS ON THE MURDERING YOU USELESS BABY!** - _Then help Shikako! I KNOW YOU CAN YOU STUPID TANUKI!_ - **FINE!**

Shukaku floods Shikako's system with chakra. It pulls the parts of Tsukiyomi clinging to her into itself and spreads it so thin that it disintegrates under the strain. It's bit by bit but Shikako breathes easier, for longer, and pushes back into her own body as- _Jiraiya arrives and the lopsided fight is a bit more even. Gaara is back in the desert but he can still tell what is going on_ -Shikako has better control over her shadow than Gaara and the blobs of shadows become razor sharp and pin point- **HE'S OVER THERE YOU BITCH! OVER THERE!** She could do without the- _comments but expecting Shukaku to shut up is a lost cause_ - **GODDAMNIT! CAN'T EITHER OF YOU AIM?**!- _Gaara shakily stands up. His arm is bleeding but that isn't a problem. He needs to focus to slide Shukaku's chakra along his and Shikako's bond and_ -DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T WANT HIM DEAD TOO! Shikako is so angry right now. She's so scared and literally the cause of everything is right in front of her and she can't do- **THEN TAKE IT AND RIP HIS SPINE OUT THROUGH HIS ASSHOLE!**

Power. So much power roars through her. It taints the air. It launches her off of the ground and straight into Madara's face as he fends off Jiraiya. She almost, almost!, nails him but he dodges at the last second and then- **FUCK NO! STOP HIM** -shadows lashes out as space twists around him- _it's too late. Gaara can tell he's already gone_ and Deidara was taken in that teleport too- **YOU SHIT STABBING, USELESS PUBESCENT WHORES! WE ALMOST HAD HIM! **

_But they didn't which means that they_ -have to force Shukaku back- _which is only possible_ -because they are both working together and Shikako's body is able to slump to the floor- _undisturbed just like how Temari and Kankuro are still standing out of range_. The Tailed Beast is so pissed that he can only rage- _which makes it easier for them and the Gaara is breathing easy. Demon back in it's cage and the burning_ -is completely over.

Shikako takes a deep breath. She flinches automatically as she braces for the pain that doesn't come. She breathes again. Still no fire. Again. No fire. She repeats it several more times before the idea fully gets through her head. It takes effort, but she gets her arms underneath her and pushes up into a vague sitting position.

Or tries to. She fumbles, body weak for no good reason except it still remembers being reduced to bones and ashes, and it is only a series of hands on her shoulders that keep her from falling over again. Naruto and Sasuke help her lean against the wall. She's still sitting down which is good because she can't even consider standing up.

"Are they gone?" Shikako asks, opening her eyes to the too bright or not bright enough she can't tell, hallway.

"I have a better question," Jiraiya-sama's voice is flat and hard. "What the fuck was that?"


	14. Do You Wanna Know? Really? Damn

"I have a better question," Jiraiya-sama's voice is hard and flat. "What the fuck was that?"

Shikako's jaw clicks shut. She should have expected that question. She should have an answer to that but she doesn't. Drawing Shukaku's chakra through her soul-family had never been considered. Gaara's own chakra had difficultly crossing over and, despite it's flaws, the seal holding back the One Tail did work. What just went down can't be explained so Shikako tilts up her chin and gives him a stubborn look.

Jiraiya gives her his own and it would be terrifying except everything pales in comparison to facing down Madara Uchiha.

"We should move." Itachi says softly. "They could come back and this position is not defensible."

"They ran. If they are coming back they are coming with backup and then it won't matter where we are. Nobody is going anywhere. Not until she explains." The Toad Sage's tone brooks no argument.

"It's none of your business." Shikako tells them. She'll hold onto this until her dying breath. Gaara is going to become Kazekage. He's already laid the groundwork for his bid for the hat. He's just waiting for the next Chunin Exams so that he can repair some of the damage that taking that hit during the Finals did to his reputation. Nobody can know that she can switch places with him. Not even Tsunade. The temptation to use her would be too great. Shikako would consider her an idiot to not attempt to exploit the security hole. Shikako won't endanger Suna like that. It's her second home despite it's flaws.

"Bullshit." Jiraiya fires back. "You pulled out Tailed Beast chakra and transformed. That is most definitely my business."

"No, it's not."

"Girl, you nearly killed your teammates."

"I did not." It's not as self-assured as her previous statement. Shikako becomes keenly aware that neither she nor Gaara were paying attention to anyone but Madara really and that it was mostly Shukaku who had control over their shadows. She doesn't want to look at Naruto or Sasuke to see whether they are injured because that means admitting that Jiraiya might be telling the truth and she doesn't want to see the look on their faces right now. She can't give ground now.

"Are you a jinchuriki too?" Naruto's voice breaks up her and Jiraiya's staring contest. She can't help but glance up at him. He doesn't look hurt but Shikako will attest that Madara knows how not to leave visible marks. Naruto looks...she doesn't know how to describe it. There's hurt in there, hope too maybe, and other things that she doesn't want to think about.

Shikako looks away. Not answering. She can't give him any answers. Anything she comes up with will just makes things worse. Maybe if she had considered how to explain away using Shukaku's chakra, maybe if she wasn't still twitching from Tsukiyomi, maybe if it was just Team 7. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

"Either tell us or I'll drag the answers out of you in Konoha." Bad move. The ultimatum is worthless. Shikako knows that her father has been preparing for years in case something like this happened. In Konoha, this will get buried harder than the real events of the Kyuubi Attack. All Shikako has to do is keep her mouth shut. Jiraiya sees that too late. Itachi disappears and then reappears in seconds.

"A group of ninja is heading in this direction. They are being sent here by the nearby businesses." It's time to move. The group is probably isn't a threat but considering what had just happened they should err on the side of caution. Jiraiya grabs Shikako because she still can't stand up and they get out of there.

_Gaara sinks down into a sitting position as his healing factor kicks in. Temari and Kankuro carefully come towards him. He can see that they are afraid of him. No, for him._

_"Are you alright?" Kankuro asks._

_"I will heal." Gaara rasps out. Physically, soon. How long it will take until his mind feels like it is not on fire, he doesn't know._

_"What happened? Who attacked you?" Temari asks. "We couldn't find anyone nearby."_

_"There wasn't." Gaara confirms. There is a beat of silence as Temari and Kankuro glance at each other._

_"...are you going to explain this?" Kankuro is most familiar with Gaara's, Shikako's really, ability to keep silent no matter how much they are prodded. Gaara looks at his siblings and considers telling them the truth. He trusts them but...no, he trusts them._

_"My soulmate was attacked. The genjutsu that she was hit with overpowered her."_

_"Soulmate? A genjutsu caused that?" His siblings squawk. Gaara let's them sputter until they calm down._

_"Yes, between the three of us we managed to break it but is was..vicious."_

_"You, your soulmate, and Shukaku?" Temari prods. Gaara nods. "Who under the great burning sun can cast a a genjutsu that can do that?"_

_"Madara. Shukaku called him Madara." Gaara frowns as he remembered what he could of the monster. "He had a Sharingan."_

_"He's dead." Kankuro states. "Madara Uchiha is dead. Everyone knows it."_

_"Shukaku was certain. It identified him by his chakra alone."_

_"Could be just his Sharingan," Temari suggest. "We don't know what Leaf did with his body or if someone else recovered it."_

_That is a possibility that can not be overlooked. Gaara thinks it is unlikely but he hopes it is so. He doesn't want to consider that the rival of the man capable of single handily subduing all the Tailed Beasts is still alive. He doesn't mean the silence to drag on but it does until Kankuro coughs._

_"So...your soulmate." Gaara sighs. This is going to be the beginning of a long conversation. "It's the Nara girl isn't it?"_

_"Her name is Shikako." It feels oddly good to finally be able to correct Kankuro._

_"Right. Shikako. Any idea if the whole 'genjutsu hits you and me' is going to be a thing?"_

_"It shouldn't be. It hasn't been a problem before."_

_Temari sucks in a breath. Clearly, she does not appreciate his short answers._

_"Gaara...you need to explain everything because this is not how our family's soulmate bond works."_

_That is surprising news. Gaara was under the impression that the Kazekage bloodline didn't have a soulmate identifier. Kankuro seems taken aback by this as well._

_"We have that?" The older brother asks._

_"Yes, we can heal our soulmates with a touch." Gaara feels his world shift a little. They had always assumed that Gaara's ability to heal Shikako's body was a hold over from Shukaku. If it wasn't than Gaara wishes he had known this sooner. Shikako gets hurt so often and medical ninjutsu will never be his talent._

_"Why didn't Dad tell me this?" Kankuro wants to know. Temari's mouth becomes a thin line._

_"I don't..." She starts before fading out. "Dad loved Mom but they weren't soulmates."_

_Their mother died giving birth to Gaara. Bleeding out from a child that would never know her face as her husband who had pushed for a third child and order it to become a jinchuriki before it had even drawn it's first breath stood over her. Gaara knew this as soon as he knew to ask where his mother was. If they had been soulmates Father could have saved her._

_"So," It is Kankuro who turns them away from this conversation to everyones appreciation. "How did you figure out Shikako was your soulmate?"_

_"The Nara's soul bond allows us to travel between our respective bodies. It was not difficult to figure out what had happened." His humor is not enjoyed by his siblings._

_"Body swapping!?" Temari is the most disturbed. "Why didn't you mention this before?! Who knows what she could have done!"_

_"Shikako would not hurt Suna." Gaara insists._

_"You can't know that." She argued. "You have only known her for a few months and she's a Leaf."_

_"I have known Shikako since I was two years old." Gaara asserts. "Her family is my family and you are her family as well. She would not hurt Suna. It is only due to her that we are not suffering as badly as we could be after the failed Invasion."_

_"...what." Kankuro says._

_"Shikako is our friend." He repeats. "She loves Suna like I do. This-"_

_"No," Kankuro cuts him off. "You've known her for how long?"_

_"Since I was two."_

_"Two." Temari repeats._

_"You've known her for nearly as long." He tells them. "We've switched places many times over the years."_

_That clearly throws them for a loop. But, they are accepting it._

_"The chakra sensing, the sealing knowledge..." Temari murmurs before glancing at Kankuro._

_"How your memory use to suck when we were younger." The older brother adds._

_"We could not control the switching in the beginning." Gaara admits. "I did not remember things because I had never done them in the first place. As we became older, we developed ways to explain to each other what had happened during an accidental switch."_

_"Alright. I, we, believe you." Temari says and Gaara let's out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Their trust means a lot to him._

_"Thank you."_

_"I have one question," Kankuro says. "How can you consider being Kazekage? I understand you trust Shikako but she's still has to answer to the Hokage."_

_"Shikako has to answer to her father." Gaara corrected. "Shikaku has feared that she would be turned into a puppet to use me since our first switch. He has been working to make sure that no one can do so. His support within Konoha is not inconsiderable. It helps that the body switching is unknown to all but a few. Nara spirit families are rarer than others."_

_"Would he really do that?" Temari questions. "Cause a coup for his daughter?"_

_It would be an odd thought for any of them. Father had never cared about them enough to even consider the idea. He would have laughed if it was suggested._

_"Shikaku foreshore the position of Clan Heir, had his clan disown him, and never thought twice about his decision to marry Yoshino Kinokawa." Gaara reveals. "It was only when the Nara came to him after the death of the only other possible heir that he went back into the Clan's fold. Yes, I completely believe that he would face off against the Hokage if it was to protect his family."_

_His siblings chew on that for a minute._

_"When I told Shikako about my dream of becoming Kazekage, she told me that I would be a great one. We agreed that if things got better between our villages then she would move to Suna. The Nara soul bond's specifics can be disguised. If one does not know what they are looking for, it appears that Shikako gains Sand Release and I Shadow Techniques when we are close to each other."_

_"That could work." Kankuro admits. "And with what Temari just said about how our soul bonds work, no one would question if you two were really soulmates."_

_"No one would ask for the details either." Temari adds. Gaara nods. Soul bonds are hidden like family jutsu. Some maybe known but asking details on them is taboo. "I want to talk to her. Really talk to her."_

_"As soon as it is safe to." Gaara promises._


	15. So Bad I Need To Be Sober

Jiraiya and Tsunade watch the door to her office click shut. A nice gently click that bellies what just happened. It is all insultingly politely. If she wasn't on the receiving end of it, Tsunade would be incredibly impressed. She activates the privacy seals the cover the Hokage's office. 

"So..." She restrains from reaching for the sake. This is too big to get drunk over. "What do you think?" 

"I have no clue but this has 'giant-shit-show' written all over it." Jiraiya says bluntly. 

"Tell me something I don't know." 

"Shikaku isn't ambitious." Jiraiya answers. "He'd be perfectly happy to live his life as a foot soldier if that would keep his family safe. Chouza isn't ambitious either. Inochi's got some drive but it's moderated. They don't have a selfish reason for having a plan in case they need to overthrow the Hokage." 

"Which means this isn't a power grab." Tsunade taps the table. Shikaku hadn't exactly hinted at a coup but he had made it clear that he would make her reign an absolute crap-fest if she even attempted to push on this. She didn't doubt that he already had everything in place to do so. She might only know him for a brief period of time, but Tsunade was aware how methodical a man he was. "Which means that they have known about this for a while." 

"More than a while." Jiraiya. "I've never even heard of a whisper that Shikako might be tied to the Tailed Beasts and Naruto was just as shocked about her transformation as me. They've known about this long enough to make sure that Shikako is capable of hiding it herself. That's no easy feat with Bijuu chakra." 

"Do you think anything he said was true?" Tsunade is sure it was mostly bullshit but between the 'hypersensitivity tied to the Kyuubi Attack' 'spiritual flexibility of Nara Clan techniques' and 'are you _sure_ you know what the masked man hit her with?' there might be a kernel of truth in there. 

"No." 

"There's a kid at the Fire Temple with Kyuubi chakra." She mentions. She can't imagine Shikaku subjecting his kid to that but they needed to consider all possibilities. 

"That wasn't the Kyuubi transformation." Jiraiya counters. "It was something I have never seen before. There isn't a shadow-based Tailed Beast." 

Tsunade really, really, doesn't want to voice this out loud but it has to be done. "Are we sure about that?" 

Jiraiya opens his mouth and then hesitates. "There have only ever been nine Tailed Beasts." 

"Who we have no idea how they came to be outside of fairy tales." 

"If another Tailed Beast was around, we'd know about it. There is not way they could have hidden _that_." 

Tsunade hopes that he is right. "What was her transformation like?" 

"Rabid. Naruto's got better control than she does. She didn't actually hit any of her teammates but it was a close thing. I'm not sure if she could think about anything besides killing the guy that genjutsu'd her. Only good thing is that she collapsed as soon as her target left." 

"Not combat ready then." Tsunade has to consider all her options. If she can't get out _what_ Shikako is, that doesn't mean she can't use her. "Her files shows at least one split personality. Hatake was the only person to confirm talking with it but it did appear during their Mission to the Land of Waves." 

Jiraiya's eyes narrow. "That would have been, most likely, the first time that Naruto pulled on the Kyuubi's chakra with Shikako around." 

"The personality and the transformation could be the result of the Kyuubi Attack. Shikako couldn't handle it with her hypersensitivity and created a version of herself that could." 

"That doesn't explain the Tailed Beast chakra." 

"No, it doesn't." She concedes. Silences passes as neither of them have any theories to throw out. 

"I know one thing for certain," Jiraiya says. "This puts Danzo's unfortunate demise in a new light." 

"I thought we confirmed that Hidden Rain killed him." Tsunade feels a headache growing. 

"We did, but Shikaku and him didn't get along for years before that. Danzo pushed the Uchiha into a corner and Shikaku was there protesting the latter's stupider decisions. You remember Danzo, he couldn't take a slight without forming a lifelong grudge. Danzo pushed back and the Aki-Nara-Ino came together dragging the Uchiha with them. Sarutobi-sensei didn't think it was anything more than a inter-clan beef." 

"But Danzo was Sarutobi's chief support." Tsunade adds. "He had the most political power out of anyone besides the Hokage. He had connections to every Intelligence and Black Ops operatives in Konoha. If Danzo was going to be a problem then Shikaku had to get rid of him. Danzo wasn't the kind of man you could just undercut and hoped he'd stay down." 

"And Shikaku is in charge of our Jonin operations and best friends with the Head of the Intelligence department. If he wanted a mission to go side-ways, it would go side-ways." 

Tsunade takes a deep breath and quietly tries to consider whether or not Shikaku has done something that is going to destroy the whole village. Because it certainly looks like he's been preparing for the biggest shit-storm she's ever seen. 

"Alright." Tsunade takes this in and comes up with a plan. "Find any still living Yamanaka ROOT members, Danzo would have at least a few. Dangle the truth about his death in front of their noses and see what they know. If they are anything like I remember them being, their loyalty to Danzo lasts far beyond death. Do whatever you have to to find them." 

"What about Shikako?" 

"Medically, she's cleared for duty." Tsunade had done that check herself. "Hatake isn't up to teaching yet, but the Uchiha think they've made a break through. I'll send her on a mission with Naruto and see if he can get her to crack." 

"Naruto is loyal to her," Jiriaya points out. "If she asks him to keep it a secret he will." 

"We'll be able to get _something_ out of him at least." Tsunade counters. "If all he says is that we shouldn't be worried I'll take it." 

Jiraiya nods before letting out a sigh. "And to think, I thought _she_ was going to be the smallest problem on Team 7." 

Tsunade manages a small laugh at that.


	16. And A Ferret To Top It All Off

This is awkward. 

There is really no way to get around it. Shikako hasn't been partnered with Team 7 since the the Tsukiyomi near catastrophe. Dad had unofficially grounded her the the dual purposes of limiting the number of technically-not-interrogators and seeing if they could pull Shukaku's chakra into Shikako's body without the genjutsu to bind them together. The answer to the latter is kind of. Gaara has to be in control but it _is_ possible. Neither of Gaara or Shikako likes it. The action strains the seal on his end. The last thing they want is to do is release Shukaku by accident or worse, split the Tailed Beast in two. Still, being able to have both her and Gaara enter semi-Tailed Beast mode will come in handy. 

By the time training was finished, Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi were sent to the Land of Snow for a month. She is sure that her Dad arranged this. Kakashi is still quarantined in the Uchiha Compound after the last attempt nearly to fix his Sharingan nearly killed him. Newly reinstated Shikako had been paired up with Team 8 for a tracking mission then to escort the leader of Hidden Waterfall back to his village. By the time they got back, Team 7 had left again for a week long mission in the Land of Tea. Tracking down a lost ferret is the first time that she has been partnered up with her teammates in over a month. They have already fought over her refusing to explain what happened with Madara and now she is dealing with the fall out. 

Such as, Sasuke ever growing snappishness and Naruto constantly looking like a puppy that has been left out in the rain. Sasuke's bait-filled questions and Naruto trying to subtly seek assurances that Shikako still considers them friends. The "liar" and "you're one to talk" floating in the air unsaid. It hurts. But Shikako made this bed so she will lie in it. She'll dodge Sasuke's questions and resist Naruto's Therapy No Jutsu. She trusts her teammates, she does, but this is too important to risk. Gaara has made official moves towards the Kazekage hat. Not even a rumor of him being controlled by a foreign power can get out. She'll tell them after he's secured it. Really. 

The search for a ferret turned into dealing with puppet armor into a foreign army into tracking down the secret laboratory of a dead empire. They almost include Gaara but Shikako turns down the idea of taking the team to the coast of the Land of Wind. Its too soon for her and Gaara to be near each other. Dealing with the pull to constantly switch during the Chunin Exams had been hard enough. She doesn't want to tip Naruto and Sasuke off now that they are suspicious. Instead, she reveals the Book of Gelel that she snatched from Haido's study. Combined with her knowledge of the Land of Wind, they pinpoint the likely location of the mine their enemies are looking for. 

The Dead Wastes are terrifying. Shikako is well versed in desert life. This isn't a desert. A desert has life in it. Its hidden during the day but bits can be seen if you look. The sands shift with the movement of creatures taking advantage of underground travel. Birds circle as the heat from the sun reflecting sand keeps them aloft. This has none of that. It is miles and miles of nothing but corpses and dead dirt. The place is devoid of natural chakra. Like someone came through and scrubbed it all out. Shikako feels it picking at her own chakra. She pulls it in tighter as Team 7 moves closer to the mine. 

_Gaara stands at the edge of the beach. He watches the invader's ship intently. It is moored out far enough that he can't touch it or risk sending his men across the water. He had expected it to move since their initial wave was repelled but it hadn't. Whatever orders it is waiting for hasn't arrived yet. He wishes Shikako was here. She feels far away at the moment. Even farther than usual. Reports say that she stepped into the Land of Wind yesterday along with Naruto and Sasuke but he feels like she might as well be in Lightning._

_"How's it looking?" Kankuro comes to his side._

_"They still have yet to move."_

_"The rest of the coast line is clear too." His brother doesn't say this like it is a good thing. "I don't like this."_

_Gaara agrees with that. "Has Baki's platoon engaged their walking fortress?"_

_"Not that I know of. Last I heard, it had disappeared from our borders. It might have entered the Land of Wind. It might have stayed in the Land of Rivers."_

_Gaara doesn't like that. That thing is too stealthy for his peace of mind. He'd rather go and destroy it himself but that would leave the coast open._

_"Has your other half said anything about this?" Kankuro asks._

_"No, we haven't spoken in days." Turning his thoughts back to Shikako, Gaara reaches for their bond. It has grown stronger lately, he doesn't have to switch to feel its presence. Or, he shouldn't have too._

_"Gaara?"_

_The jinchurriki ignores him. He reaches and reaches and can barely touch his soul bond. Grasping it is difficult. When had this happened? This is wrong. Very wrong. He pulls on Shikako, determined to switch to figure out this problem, secrecy be damned, but the bond starts to disintegrate. It falls apart as he feels Shikako reach back across the distance, the black hole that is sucking their bond away, in slowness of death._

_I don't want to go._

_Is all he can hear._

_Shikako! He cries out. _

There is something attached to her chest. It is heavy. Shikako reaches up to touch it. The handle is something she recognizes. Its from the White Light Chakra Saber. Sasuke must have lost it during the fighting. What is it doing in her chest? Vaguely, she can feel the tip of it protruding from her back. It is just long enough to do so. 

"No, no, no, no." Sasuke is kneeling before her, his Sharigan spinning faster and faster. She raised her arm, to try and show him it was okay but only managed to smear blood across his cheek. "No, you can't go." 

I don't want to go. She tries to say out loud. But, she can't. Its too much work. She tries to pull on her soul bond but she can't. Its too far away. Its too much effort. The mine of Gelel has sucked the chakra of the bond dry. Has wrung it like it wrung out this whole land. The distance between her and Gaara is too much for either to cross. 

_Shikako!_ She can hear him scream. 

"You can't." Sasuke is chocking up. Tears fill his eyes. The Sharigan spins on. Shifting and morphing to take it all in. 

I'm sorry. She thinks. I failed you. I'm sorry. I don't want to go.

She didn't want to lose this. Lose any of it. 

She didn't want to go. 

The song in her head grows too loud. It blocks out Sasuke's voice. It blocks out the pain. The darkness. Its light pushes away the shadow place that is Shikako And _Gaara_ , Shikako- _Gaara_ , Shikako _Gaara_ , _shikakogaara_. It is familiar. Its tempo a heart beat and its warm a campfire. The almost familiarity of a place she hadn't seen as Shikako but had seen as Gaara. 

She wants to live.

The light twisted, rolled, and filled up her chest. Filling her up like a supernova. She knows it. Gelel is alive. It wants to be alive like her. It becomes her and she becomes it as she knows it like she had known Gaara. Had known Shukaku while under the taint of Tsukiyomi. Except this was pure, this was peace and connection as she felt Naruto, Sasuke, Neguri, Temujin, Kurama. All were within them. Except for one. 

Will you fight a god, little demon? We ask Sasuke. 

YES. He rages back. The taint of his blood growing and changing, displaying the pain that festered. The hate of his village, the sight of his mother slitting his father's throat under control of a man that died far too quickly, the death and desecration of his favorite cousin, half his family dying when an out of village celebration was attacked, the weapon he was careless with stabbing one of his few friends. There is powering in it. It warps the world around it, echoing back the pain and fake comfort, changing that what is to that it wishes to be. 

We fights back. Bucking the young demon's control, growing brighter, singing louder. We have been around too long to be dragged under the control of a demon not fully formed. 

Please, Shikako. 

My name...For...her. 

We are...

She is...

She caught in every direction. Being pulled, torn, ripped as the storm plows through her. She can't hold on. She can't let go. Sasuke fights anyway. Blood in running down the same path his tears had. Reality spins, a speck of darkness is pulled into the light.

 _Shikako!_ Gaara voice echoes through her. It disappears as light floods back in. Righting the world except this isn't right. She doesn't want to go. She doesn't want to leave them behind and...isn't this leaving them behind?

She doesn't want to go.

Shikako reaches out for Sasuke. Reaches out for the darkness. So, hard. Its so hard. Gelel is light and safety and warmth and it's so hard but

she

let's 

go. 

Light explodes outwards, upwards. A fountain of it, a column, coming out of Shikako. It covers the sky in an aurora bright enough to be seen under the noonday sun. She chokes. Trying to breath as her body feels difficult, ungainly, imperfect, as Sasuke grabs her tight enough to hurt. Naruto sits half collapsed, his eyes wide and face pale. His eyes are full of horror and awe. The temple around them is broken, gone. Green things are growing around it. Plants natural to the desert bursting into life. Darkness settles against her. She reaches for Gaara, never switching just...holding. He reaches back. His presence wrapping around her. She lets his darkness sinking into the parts of her that were blown apart by Gelel. Letting it make her feel whole in a way she never considered she would need. It feels like a poor imitation of what had come before. 

"We were stars." Shikako mutters into Sasuke shoulder before crying.


End file.
